The mechanism of ion transport across the epithelial membrane is the broad objective of this study. Specific focus is the kinetics of the sodium selective mechanism at the apical border of frog epidermis. Kinetic studies will use newly developed methods of fluctuation analysis and relaxation spectroscopy. A patch clamp technique will be used to study conductance fluctuations. Actions of pharmacological and hormonal agents will be studied in terms of their kinetic effects.